Down the path
by xXguiltyXx
Summary: 'A young man was walking throung the woods on his way back from the village. The wind howled threw the trees harshly, as thought screaming at him to go away, that danger was on its way, and going to find him.' rated for future gore, and maybe smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A young man was walking throung the woods on his way back from the village. it was already night time but you could see his purple eyes just glowing, cutting its way threw the dark ness. his blond hair thought darkend by the night, still shone like the sun. His pase quikend as he walked down the path. The wind howled threw the trees harshly, as thought screaming at him to go away, that danger was on its way, and going to find him. And he knew it would if he wasn't care full. he had been careful thought. The woods in which he lived were vary dangerous, esspacly at night.

Anouther gust of wind blew again, A storm was on its way. The sky grew darker and darked. The sooner he got home the better. Fuck, it was getting cold.

Ten more minutes and he would be at his lone, little, cabin. He lived alone there... well not realy alone, he had a polar bear. the polar bear could talk and for some reason wouldn't grow any bigger then a cub. When it was still a cub and he, alittle boy, he had managed to befriend the bear cub when it had beed abandoned by it's mother. Feeling simpathy and having an understanding he took the bear back home with him.

Not even a week later, he maneged to mess up a spell and ended up enchanting the bear cub. Now the baer could not only speak, but wouldn't grow any bigger. It helped with the lonelyness, and anything tho help with lonelynessis a good thing. However, the bear wasn't with him right now which was why he felt so uneasy. The bear normaly would walk with him, however, the bear wass still sleeping when he left. The damned thing was probaly crying its eyes out 'cuz it was so damn lonely. yeah... no. it was probaly still asleep.

The boy sighed. His cabin came into closer he came to the lone building, he knowticed that something was off. his pace quickned even more as he saw that the door to his small cabin was open.

'Maple' he thought, walking in slowly, and glanced around. Did the villagers go after him? 'No...' he thought he was on good terms with everyone in the village. the village people were all nice to him, and he was nice to them. Did he do something to them? he didn't think so.

'Bountey hunters perhaps? ... nope.' he was always on the good side of the law. Well there was that one time that him and another boy, whoms name he can nolonger remember. They decied to practice magic out in a human public area. Together they turned the entier town into frogs. It just so happened, that was the day a noble couple decided to visit the small town. Imagine thier suprise when they see a town full of frogs and two boyss in the center laughing there tiny asses off. Unforchunatly for the boys, the noble man, was from the ministry of magic. And, he worked vary high up on the chain there. The boys where let off the hook because they where only children.

'Family maybe...? ...HA!' They probaly have forgotten all about him by now. They didn't knowtice him when he was with them, and had left him in the human world. Which was why he was here now. Alone. He knew spells to return home, but why go somewhere that he wasn't remembered, and clearly unwanted. After all it had been atleast sixteen years. and he was now 21. If they had been looking fofr him, wouldn't they have found him by now? Even when he lived with them , they didn't remember him. Not his Papa, not his Dad, hell, not even his twin brother.

So, if it wasn't any of thoughs opptions, then, why was his house broken into. Who did it?

"Ah~ hello Matthew." A white haired man said sitting infront of the fire place with the polar bear one his lap. Fuck. Shoulded have just KNOWN it was Gilbert. "Welcome home."

Fucking blood-suckers.

"Damn it, Gilbert!" 'Matthew' yelled. Well more like wisper-yelled. his voice was natrualy quiet. "You scared me! You jerk."

"Aww~ Birdy," Gilbert started. Putting the polar bear down, Gilbert got up and slung an arm around the small blond boys shoulders. "You know the awsome me wouldn't hurt you." he said flashing his razor sharp fangs at the young wizerd. Matthew just scowled at the vampier, and shoved the arm off.

"why are you here?" Matthew asked stepping away from his blood sucking friend. "Aren't Vampiers suppoes to be givin permision to enter some ones home?"

Gilber just smirked. "What~ I'm not allowed to be in your house?"

"No. Your not. Get out."

"Ah~ Birdy you know that rumur isn't true. And am I not allowed to visit a dear friend?" Gilbert smirke never faded. In a dramatic act, he put his hand on his heart. "I'm so hurt! My heart may stop its beating!"

"Gilbert your heart hasn't beaten for centuries. Now its my turn. What did you do?" Matthew asked, pintching the brige of his nose. "Please... PLEASE, tell me your not in troble again."

"How did you know?!" Gilbert asked surprized.

"Well there is me being a physic, and the ability to use magic, and magical properties. Theres that and, when ever you are in trouble, you're always here. So, in other words your predictable." Matthew conculeded, with a smile on his face.

Gilbert meanwhile was scowling. Cursing under his breath, He sighed and stepped away from the powerful boy. "I wanted to make sure you were safe. There are people looking for me. Powerful people who want nothing more than to see me hurt and watch as i bleed till there's nothing left. And i was vary worried about you, Birdy."

"Who's after you Gilbert? Tell me, and tell me why would they be after you?" Matthew asked. He knew Gilbert was always in some sort of trouble. It wasn't often that Gilbert WASN'T be over his head. So naturaly he was worried about his friend's safty.

Gilbert sighed, Matthew would just read his mind anyways. "A man by the name of Ivan Braginski" Gilbert awnserd honestly. "He's a Vampier like me, but not like me. We're from two different clans, where as mine only takes alittle bit of blood, and trys to make it less painfull and more plesurable for the offering, his Clan prefures to slawter thier victems and drink them dry." Gilbert voice held a grim tone as he spoke of this 'Ivan' mans clan.

"I'm going to have a friend look after you for a while, Okay?" Gilbert continued. His voice was now hard and held a seriouse tone to it. It was odd for someone as happy as Gilbert to be so seriouse. Matthew didn't like it but he knew by the tone of his voice he shouldn't argue. so reluctantly he agreed. A small crash in the kitchen caused them both to whip thier heads around in that diraction, and temporarely forget the tence situation around them. thinking it was just his bear, Matthew looked at Gilbert and told him to stay where he was for a second while he checked on kuma-whatever.

Gilbert just scofted as he went back to the couch he was sitting on. Once he sat down thought, he knowticed that said bear, the one Matthew had went to check on, hadn't accualy moved. It was still in the same spot gil had left it in. still asleep. That ment... It wasn't Kumajiro that made the bang in the kitchen! Wait if it wasn't Kuma, then who was it?

Realization hit him like 5 tons in a self-defence class*. And the scream that had eminated from the kitchen only confrimed his theary.

"Oh, shit! Birdy!" Gil shouted as he got up and ran to the the kitchen door open, He saw that his Birdy wasn't alone.

In the room with him was a couple piles of dust, along with an uncontiouse platenium bloned haired girl in a blue dress, That Gilbert could recognize as Natalia. Ivan's phcopathic little sister. And the one man Gilbert didn't want to see. An ashend haired man wearing a long tan russian military coat, and a lite pink scarf, had one arm around Matthew's left arm and upper torso, while his right arm held Matthew's chin, exposing his bear neck, which curently had a pair of glising white fangs burried in it letting lose the crimson liqued that was quickly being dranken up by the vampier.

"I-Ivan..." Gilbert could bearly speack. Ivan was to busy enjoying his little fest to knowtice the intrusion. Matthew, however, did. He slowy reaised his right arm towords Gilbert. His vision was blurring. "G-Gil... H-help me... P-lease..." was all Matthew was able to get out be for everything was consumed by darkness. His body going limp in Ivans arms. This Ivan knowticed, and glanced up threw his bangs to see Gilbert standing in the doorway. Lifting his head, he removed his fangs from the boys neck, and licked up the blood that had come out of his wounds and used his saliva to heal them.

"Ivan, let him go! He has nothing to do with this." Gilbert growled.

Ivan chuckled. "Ah~ but he looked so yummy, I couldn't help but take alittle 'bite' da?"he said with a smile on his face, as he whiped the hair from Matthews face. "And he is close to you. So, he is a part of this. Not only that, but his kind are being sought after by my clan right now. You should take better care of him." Ivan's smile never faded as he stroked the boys face. Macking Gilbert growle.

Ivan smirked as he dropped Matthews uncontious body to the floor. Oversteping Matthew, he walked over to Natalia. "Oh how lucky you are that he managed to knock out Natalia, or I would be taking him with me right now. But family comes first. And though my little sister is crazy, she is family. Which is to bad forme though, beacause I liked him. The taste of his blood, it's so sweet. Almost like maple suyrp." he spoke as he picked up his sister. " By the way, that wizerd boy over there," Ivan said pointing at Matthew body, "He holds deep feelings for you. You should act on them. Befor I come back for him. Magic blood is vary rare, let alone physic blood. thats even rarer. I will be back for him. I can promise you that, Da." With that said, Ivan jumped out the kitchen window, taking his leave.

Imedately, Gilbert ran over to Matthew's side. "Birdy, wake up please. Wake up!" Gilbert didn't know what to do. He knew Ivan had drank untill the boy lost contiouseness. Gently he tapped Matthews face, telling him to wake up repetedly. He checked for a pulse, luckily Matthew had one, so he was still alive. Good. Matthew almost got killed because of him. And Because of a war that was starting between the two vampier clans.

Ivan knew of Matthew, and his powers. but what Ivan said bugged him alittle. Matthew had feelings for him? This, dispite the situation, put a small smile on gilberts face. But then again, Ivan could have been just lieing to him. Trying to play with his emotions. That cold, Heartless, Basterd, would do anything to hurt him. But what if... What if, Ivan hadn't been lieing to him and accualy told him the truth for once? Was that even possible for Ivan to do?

As the depate raged on inside gilberts head, Kumajiro, whom had just woken up from his hourly nap, took this time to help his master. The polar bear cub nudgged Matthews face with his nose, pawed at his arms, then procesed to bit His uncontiouse masters hand. Nope still didn't wake up. "Hmm, who are you?" Kumajiro asked Gilbert Effectivly trying to breack him out of his internal conficlt.

"Wha- What! Im the awsome Gilbert of cou- you already knew that didn't you?" The bear just nodded his head.

"Whats wrong with him?" the bear asked pointing to matthew.

"oh, he was bit by a vampire and was drunk from untill he lost contiousness." Gilber said mornfully as he looked down at Matthews body.

"hmm... okay." The bear nodded again, as if he understood. which of coures he did. He put his paws on the boys chest, and a whiteish- gray light emenated from beneth them. Gilber watched in aww as the light grew brighter then faded. "thier now all he need it to get some sleep. and so do i." Gilbert nodded and picked up Matthew and brought him to his room, placeing him on the bed, as Kumajiro climbed up next to him and promtly fell asleep. Gilbert left to grab a chair, then came back and sat next to the uncontiouse boy.

He was going to leave Matthew in the care of one of his great friends, but not now, that Ivan had made Matthew a Target to capture. The boy couldn't be left alone for to long. Matthew would have to go with him back to where his clan was. Ethier that or Matthew gose to the Magic Realm where Vampiers arn't allowed. That was out of the Question. Magic flok don't take to kindly to the 'Earth bound Immortals*'. They also usally aren't to keen on having full blooded humans around ethier.

* * *

um yay new fanfiction... i guess. magic AU FTW. This is accualy just something i wright during school because, its just the begining of the year and i'm usally done my work befor everyone else anyways so Yay on that front! shitty tittle i know... when it come to nameing stuff. I fail. And I fail hard. it was the first thing that poped into my mined. so umm yeah, enjoy. hopefully i'll post more sooner or later.

oh yeah! Earth bound immortals are beings like ghoust's, vampiers, werewolves, etc. that sorta shit.

the 5 ton weight was from a skit done by Montey Python. I think its still on youtube, if you want to look it up.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. or the 'self-defence training' skit by montey python.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Gilbert had no idea as to when the young boy was to wake up. That fucking bear hadn't told him, and he couldn't tell him anything as of right now, because he was sleeping next to Matthews bed. Ge geussed using that magic to save his master must have worn the cub right out. IT was already asleep. Normaly Kuma wouldn't sleep unless he knew his master was going to be alright. Magic must have been tiering to use! So all this ment was... sitting around watching Matthew sleep.

Yeah...

Tottaly not creepy.

Nope... Not one fucking bit. Fuck.

It was a damned good thing that Frenchman would be here soon. Maybe that would be some relief to this bordom... Gilbert put his head down and closed his eye. he needed some sleep two right? He fell a sleep instantly...

Only to be awakend afew hours later by a knocking at the door. Grumbling gilbert got up, alittle uneasy to be leaveing the boy alone. But he had to awnser the door.

Apone opeing the door, Blond hair was all gilbert saw as he waas hugged by a man dressed in rather fancy blue cloths.

Then he was groped.

"Nice to see you as well Francis." Gilbert said with a chuckle.

"Ah~ Oui, it is. Now where is this boy you have me watching over, Mon cher~?" Fracis asked with and added string of ohonhonhon's.

"Oh, he's in the other room sleeping right now. Unforchantly, plans have changed, Francis. Ivan's already found the boy. And now he's made the boy a target." Gilbert said, spcifcaly leaving out the 'hunting down magic's to use on his side of the war,' part. No, he'd tell Francis that later, He needed to tell his grandfather, The leader of his clan, just what Ivan was up to first. The poor man was paranoided enough.

"So then what do you want to so?" Francis asked removing his hand from Gilberts ass.

"What i want to do is, keep Birdy safe, but he can't stay here. His home isn't safe anymore, and the sooner he's safe the better." Gilbert said looking back to the room Matthew was still sleeping in. He didn't want to risk not being there for Matthew when he woke up. When ever that might be. He also wented to be thier in case Ivan changed his mind and decied to come to take Matthew. "Come on, I don't want him to be alone." He said as he walk back to Matthews room motioning for Francis to follow him.

Francis swiftly followed suit, he was eger to see the boy that has stolen Gilbert's heart. Thought to his face, Gilbert would deny having of effections for the boy. Even thought it was kindof odviouse to every one that he had a bit of a crush on this boy.

"Just stay quiet, alright. He's asleep right now." Gilbert said, Franicis nodded, and he opened the door to revele a young mans sleeping form laying on the bed. And a polay bear cub sleeping along side its master. Gilbert motioned for Francis to enter. "Francis this it Matthew." Gilbert half introduced.

"Matthew...?" Francis mumered as he pushed Gilbert aside to get a better look of the sleeping boy. "What ... What is his last name?" Francis asked, staring at the boys features intently. He placed his hand gently on Matthews check, almost like a parent would do to a child.

"Williams. He's Matthew Williams." Gilbert said giving Francis a qustioning look. He was alittle stuned but how Francis reacted to the boy.

Francis, though, apone hearing Matthews last name, quickly with drew his hand. An exspression of sadness and pain over came the Frenchmans face. It was almost as if he was disappointed with the awsner he had recived. Mummering a small 'oh,' Francis promptly shook his head. Soon enough the room was over come with laughter from Francis. Putting a hand over his eye to hide the tears that had formed in his eyes. "Of coures it's not him... It has been years after all... What are the chances of finding my baby boy now?" he said alittle hint of laughter still in his voice. He's just putting the image of his son on to this sleeping boy. After all everyone kept saying that his son was probaly dead.

"Francis, are you alright? You're crying..." Gilbert asked as he spotted a few tears drip down his face.

"Non, I... I'm alright. It's just he... He looks like the boy I lost. That's all." thier waas a pause between the to men that sat quickly fell in to a rather uncomfertalble silcence. "Hay Gilbert," Francis said brakeing the uncomfertable siclence. "Why are there bite marks one his neck? Did you drink from the poor boy?" Francis asked as his hand grazed the Bite marks.

"I told you, Ivan has already found him. And you know how Ivan's clan is. Matthew here managed to kill afew vamps. and knock out Natalia, before i'm Ivan got him. Luckily his bear here, was able to heal him once Ivan dropped him. So, hopefuly he should be alright when he wakes up." Gilbert exsplained then shrugged at the qustioning look Francis gave him.

"So, how old is this boy anyways? And why do you want to protect him so badly? I mean all anyone ever hears about is something or other about your little 'birdy', So what about him is so special? Francis qustioned. Now he, himself wasn't a vampier, However, he was a wizard. Him and Gilbert met up in a protetion camp around 100 years ago, during a war between the magic folk and the Earth bound immortals. However not everyone agreed with this war. Most retmanied nutral during this war. Francis was one of the nutral one.

Gilbert however was not. In fact Gilbert was a high ranking General in this war, praised for his battle strategise. He lived for the fight. Soon enought though Gilbert seemingly dropped off the map. No one could find him. Many thought he had died on the battlefeild. When in truth, He found himself unable to continue fighting anymore. So he deserted the battlefeild he was on, and found a group of nutral magic folk who gladly took him in. They granted him permision to travle with them untill the war was over. It was while he was with the nutral magic folk that he met his best friends. Francis and Antonio.

At the time, Francis was with a beautiful youg woman by the name of Joan. The two were vary happy together and vary much in love. The two had not wanted anything to do with the war.

One night while patroling the camp, he was told to do so offten, to make sure nerthier of the warring side were coming. Gilbert had spotted the young couple sitting in the middle of the camp by the fire. Deciding to be friendly, Gilbert stopped to say hello the lovely couple. One thing lead to another and soon enought, the three of them had become friends. That really helped them realize that truly, thier people wern't so different.

It was also around that time that Gilbert met his other best friend. A spanish werewolf named Antonio, who like everyone else, was escaping the war, With his Italian lover, Lovino. Lovino was, human at the time. Antonio had exsplained that the war had seperated the little italian from his brother, and the group accepted him even thought he had a VARY foul mouth.

Once the war was over thought, not alot of people stayed, perfuring to go to what was left of thier homes. Francis and Joan returned back to the magic relam, stating that they wanted to 'settle down and start a family.' Francis became an agent for diplomatic relations between the magic relam and the Earth bound immortals. Allowing him to go back and forth between the to worlds. He makes sure to call Gilbert and Antonio every time he comes over. Antonio on the other hand, stayed with the group. Him and Lovino were happier being able to travle in the group. for Antonio it was probaly just that pack mantality he got from the wolf in him. But he always made a point of visiting Gilbert whenever he could, and when Francis came the the human relam.

Gilbert however, went back to his vampier clan. He just claimed that he had been taken prisoner by the other side. No one qustioned him. So he just went back to doing what was normal for vampiers to do. He wandered aimlessly from town to town. Only stopping to say hello to Francis and Antonio when they had managed to track to lonely vampier down. It wasn't often that he found someone to travle with, or someone to even visit.

After a couple minutes of silence, Gilbert spoke. "He looked so fragile and lonely when i first met him. It's why i called him Bridy. And i just Felt the need that I had to protect him. At first he was just anouther nameless person i was going to drink from. Soon enought though I found myself growing emotions for this fragile yet strong boy. Emotions that havent stured in me since Eliza." He again looked down at Matthews sleeping form.

Francis couldn't sau anything. He knew all about Elizaveta. She was Gilbert frist love and only love to date. The two were childhood friends. They had grown up together, become vampiers together, the worked thier way up the ranks. Gilbert had confested his love to her and she returned his feelings, but for what only felt like a few short years. Elizaveta had meet a vampric aristrocrat while on a rutien mission. His name was Rodrich, Elizaveta had left Gilber soon after meeting him. those two live happily ever after, meanwhile Gilbert was left to pick up the peices of his broken heart. he couldn't feel love for anyone. It wasn't untill the war the Gilbert had returend to normal. Of course Gilbert hadn't told Francis any of this. Instead Francis had learned most of this from Ludwig, Gilbert little brother.

All he was able to say was, a simple 'I see'. With a small 'yeah' in reply. Again silence feel apon the two men.

"So what are you going to do to keep little Mattiue here salf?" Francis asked trying to shake the awkwaredness in the air.

"Like I've already said, I'm going to take him back to my clan. He'll be safer thier. You should come with us aswell. Or go back to your family and keep them safe. I have a bad feeling about this war between mine and Ivan's clan. I can already tell that Ivan's planning more then he had told me... Matthew here has probaly already seen what is about to happen..." Gilbert said still at Matthew. Again silences feel between the two men.

"He's 21." Gilbert said shifting in his seat, briefly looking up at Francis. Starteling the man from his thoughts.

"what?"

"Alittle while ago, you asked how old Matthew was. he's 21." Gilbert said, still looking at Matthew.

"Ah~ i see, He's the same age as Alfred." Francis said. His mind drifted to his son. The one he still had. But Alfred had always been more Arthurs son then his. He had another son, Alfreds twin brother. His late wife had named the boy. Joan was the name of his late wife, they had gotten married sometime after the war and were vary happy together. Meny years latter the two were blessed with a baby. A doctor told them not long after that it wasn't on baby, but two. They were in pure bliss.

However thier blissful state didn't last as Joan fell gravely ill not long after the Twins were born and past away soon after leaveing Francis to raise two boys on his own. He had met Arthur no more then a year later. The couple soon married. When the Twins turned four, Francis and Arthur decided it would be a good idea to take the boys to the human relam for the day.

That was the day they lost the younger of the boys. They hadn't realized that the younger boy wasn't with them untill they got home. In a panic, Francis went back to the human relam and searched everywhere for the boy. But he never turned up. To this day Every time Francis visits the human relam, he looks for his missing son. Arthur had never rememeber the boy after that, and as for Alfred, He often askes about a boy who looked like him when he was a kid and then more often then not disappers. Francis would then tell him that it was his brother, but soon enough though, Alfred would forget about what Francis had said.

"You know," Gilbert had started talking again. He was looking at Francis now instead of Matthew. "He once told me that he had been abandoned here in the human relam by his parents." He said, watching Francis nod his head and take in what he said.

"Gilbert..."

Both mean jumped as they heard a soft voice breck through the silence. It was Matthew's voice. THey looked down to see the boy chuckling as he sat up and pushed himself. He had woken up about the time Francis had mentioned Alfred.

"That is not what I said. What I had said was, that I FELT like I had been abadoned in the human relam. I know it wasn't thier fault realy, I just wasn't memorible. And besides I'm happy here so no need to go and bring up rotten memories. I'm not leaving. But now, I have a question," Matthew said looking to Gilbert with a small smile on his face. "Why am I in my bed, with you and a stranger watching me sleep? The last thing I rememeber is knocking out that girl ten being caught off gaurd by and fangs sinking into my neck." Matthew voices held slight hist of annoice as he spoke about being caught off gaurd.

"OH! Right, well just as I thought Ivan did come after you, because, well you're my friend and he would do anything to break my spirt. Well after you went in the kitchen I realized who it was that accualy caused the noise and ran to the kitchen, but by the time i got there, Ivan had sunk his fangs into your neck. But I was awsome and saved you from his grasp!" Gilbert lied happily. "Your polar bear healed you though...: He said pouting you alittle. "You've been out for alittle while birdy."

Matthew just stared at Gilbert. He knew the vampier was lieing somewhere in his exsplainsion. Mummbling an 'I'll just ask kuma later' He pointed to Francis and asked "So, this is the friend that you wanted to watch over me?"

"Oui, that is correct, Mon cher." Francis said before Gilber could awnser. The frenchman grabed the boy's hand and placed a gental kiss on the top of is. Causeing Matthew to bluch slightly. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy."

At his name, A a look of shock spread accross Matthews face.

"Is thier something suprising about my name mon cher? you look suprised. Perhaps you have heard of me?" Fransic inquierd when he picked up on the look of shock on Matthews face, secretly hoping that he had.

"Yes, accualy. My father had the same name as you." Matthew said quietly looking down, at the bed.

Slowly Francis wrapped his arms around Matthew and pulled him close. Matthew looked at Francis only to see tears streaming down his face. Matthew was slightly puzzled by this. Had he done something to upset this man? If so why was he hugging him?

Meanwhile Francis was just hugging him close mummering to himself. 'My boy, my son, Mon ange! I found you, I finally found you!'

Matthew was able to make out what he was saying asked "Did you just say son?"

"OUI! Oui! I did! OH I did! you are my son after all! I'm so sorry! You were left here by accedent when you were four right? And your Papa's last name was Bonnefoy right?" Matthew nodded at these questions. "Oh Matthieu~! I'm your Papa and I have not stopped searching for you since you disappered." Francis wailed, tears flowing like river from his eyes. Once he had laid eyes on the boy, he knew it was his son. And now everything was confermed.

Matthews eyes widened even more. This man was his father? And had he really not stopped searching for him? Tears came to the boys face. He Believed the man. He didn't know why but something inside him was just telling him that it was true. "I thought you had forgotten all about me. I thought that no one had bothered to search for me." Matthew said returning the fren- not his Fathers hug. He couldn't really belive that after all this time his father haddn't stopped looking. After sixteen year, he found his father, and all prior feelings of resentment and hate he felt towards them had disapperd.

* * *

And thats all she wrote for now folks. Updates are sparatic, so do keep that in mind. I am also back (still) in high school, and as such a tragity as that may be, life goes on. which means, updates will not only be at random, but also may be lagging. Now then have fun humans and other life forms I am out to get some fucking sleep because, I am fucking tierd. So good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Even thought Gilbert was vary jelious and wanted this long time in waiting father son reunion. He thought it would be better to give the two some time alone. Quietly Gilbert got up and left the two alone. Gilbert had known for quite some time that Francis and Matthew were related in some way. They both had a tinge in there blood that could on't belong to them. It was a common thing for familys or blood realitives, to have a similar tinge to there blood that can only belong to their blood line. This way why Gilbert had wanted Francis to watch over Matthew.

Gilbert was always saddend by the fact that his best friend had lost his son. He Remembered the day it had happend. He was devistated. The poor man had come and asked for help to find his lost little boy, but at that time, Gilbert couldn't help, he managed to piss off some a rather unfriendly pack of werewolves, and he didn't want to be held responable just in case they had found him and he had the kid or his friend with him. It had alawys nawed at his gut. Some odd years later, he met Matthew. The two hit it off, and when Matthew turned 19, Gilbert took the boy out drinking. Matthew got smashed and Gilbert had to ask why the boy was alone and had no family, So Matthew told him that he had been left behind by his family when they came to visit the human relam, and that sometime it felt like he had just been abandoned. Soon After Matthew let Gilbert feed from him and that was how he knew. and everything added up.

The only reason it took so long to get them together was because he couldn't just go up to Francis and say 'Oh hay man. You know that kid you lost years ago? 'Kay yeay, well I found him, he lives on the edge on a village. And i've know this for a few years now.

Because that would go over oh so well.

Back in the room Francis and Matthew had finaly stopped crying and started to talk. Francis had go the conversation rolling by asking what matthew had been up to; and Matthew told him that he wasa a healer and local physic for the villiage just up the way. Matthew had inclueded every thing, from the traveling medician man that had found him and took him in and how they moved to the out skirts of the villiage, to how he met Gilbert. He did however leave out all the mishife he caused for the poor medician man.

In turn Francis told matthew about everything he, Arthur and Alfred had done. He mentioned how Alfred's school life went, how he was populare and kind to everyone, how he was really good at sports, but shoty when it came to magic. Arthur on the other hand was a teacher at an exstravagent collage, andhow he taught advanced dark arts magic. And how he -francis- worked as a government offical, specialzing in diplomatic relations between the earth bounds, and magic folk.

When they finished catching up, an awkward silence fell apon them. Finaly Francis broke the silence by saying he was going to call Arthur and tell him the good news. Their other son had been found and is alive and doing well, and that he'll be in the human world for awhile. he left the room to do so.

Matthew, left still in his bed, leand back onto the mound of pillows, behind him. He couooldn't belive that after all this time, his father had been looking for him, and that he wasn't accualy forgotten! He was wrong.

That wasn't something he was use to admitting. It felt kind of nice to be wrong for once. It didn't happen often.

While Francis was on the phone, Gilbert decieded to make his way back in to the room. Matthew smiled as Gilbert sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "So, you finaly found your pops, huh?"

Matthew chuckled. "yup... It dosn't seem real to me though." He said, getting up and out of bed. "I mean, I've went all my life with out with out them, but I will always pay tribut to the man who raised me as his own." He spoke with a smile on his face, he would never forget him.

"Gilbert, how about you and I, go to the kitchen so I can make some breakfast. Pancakes, your favorite." Matthew said, grabbing the prussian's arm and draging him to the kitchen.

"You saw didn't you?" Gilbert qustioned, cutting to the chase. He knew that the reason Matthew pulled him into the kitchen was so that Francis wouldn't hear them.

"Yeah, and this won't be easy for ethier side. I can say, I know what Ivans first move will be. He's takeing no chances because he knows about me, but he dosn't know how powerful i am." Matthew's voice was quiter than normal, and he brifly shuddered at the mentioning of Ivan's name.

He was also cold it the room due to the window being smashed. Fucking vampiers. Damn Ivan and his minions braking in to his house. It was raining now, and coming into his house. And there was noway to bored it up! God damn it!

God damn blood suckers!

"I assume that means you know you have to come with me to my tribe, right?" Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded, but said nothing. Obviously not enjoying the idea of leaving his home or the village. "If it makes you feel any better, Francis will be coming along. It is for his protection as well, but he choose to come with use rather than go home." Gilbert said, trying to lighten the idea and atmosphere around that surrounded this.

"Again, Gilbert, i know." Matthew stated gently. He knew alot more as well, but refused to say anything. He knew who was going to win the war, but refused to say anything as a safty measure, because the future was never writen in stone, but he could tell who's side had the upper hand as of now. And unfouchunatly that side, was Ivan's. It ment Gilbert's was at a huge disadvantage, and the only way they had a chance was if they played their cards right, and if Matthew was with them to help. "And, I am willing to go with you , if you let me help." Matthew continued. He was certin Gilber would say yes and let him help. Gilbert paused before awnsering.

"Birdy, you have to come with me," Gilbert said in a rather seriouse tone. Yes, here it comes! "but you can't help. You helping would only out you in danger again."

"wha..." Matthew was /sure/ Gilbert would have said yes! He was pausitive! "What! No, Gilbert that really wasn't a request. If I go, I'm helping and that is that!" Matthew's quiet voice had risin. He was going to help, He just had to be persistant.

"Matthew, No!"

"Gilbert, Yes!"

Gilbert wasn't sure why Matthew was been so frickin' stubborn about this! He just knew thaat he didn't want Matthew to fight in this war. "why?" He qustioned.

"what?"

"Why do you want to be apart of this so badly? If you want to help, then Ivan will have you in his sights!"

"I'm in his line of sight anyways. Beside's, I know what he's planing, and I want to level the playing feild!" Matthew yelled. "Gilbert, when he bit me, I saw his plans. I don't think he realized this. Please, Gilbert, let me help you with this." Matthews fists were clenched as he finished, thought he was no longer yelling, his voice still held that hard tone to it.

Gilbert couldn't argue with that, Ivan would be going after Matthew again, no matter how hard Gilbert tried to protect Matthew. Ethier way, Matthew was in danger, but if helped out then at least he would be around Gilberts kind. Plus Matthew /could/ help with planning their stratiges and get a heads up with whast the other side is planning in this war. Gilbert caved.

"Fuck it, you win."

"I always do." Matthew chirpped. "So, when do we leave?"

"Tomarrow night..." Gilbert mummerd, he wasn't happy about this. He hated that he agreed to let Matthew fight.

"I'll start packing then!" With that, Matther left the room, leaveing gilbert to curse Matthew for being so damned persistant, and knowing how to get things done his way. Sometimes, he really hated that, that little blond boy knew him so well. With a sigh, Gilbert looked around the dirty'd kitchen. Fuck, it was messy in here. There was dust every where, from the wind blowing the ashes of the dead vampiers around. Looking at the wall it was clear a fight had broken out. Blood was dripping down, and glass from the window, lay askew on the floor.

"May as well clean this up from Matt." Gilbert mummbled, as he went to go get a broom from the closet.

* * *

"Damn it!" An ashend haired man cursed. Paceing around his office. He had arrived with his little sister, a few hours prior. Netalia, was still out cold. That little brat had managed to knock out Netalia out cold! The phycotic woman was at best more powerful than he was sometimes! He was going to need to do something about that brat the next time he got his hands on him! It only help that he was one on /Gilberts/ friends. Of coures, he would let Netalia have a go at the boy as well as revange for rendering her uncontiouse. Orriginally, the plan was to just take the boy, but that proved to be harder than antisipated when he knocked Netalia out. That threw a wrench in his plans. Then when he bit the boy, He screamed. He was hopeing the boy would fall into an uncountious stat, so then he would just carry both him and Netalia back to his masion.

And then that fucking albino showed up and had to inturpt his meal. He was rather injoying the taste of the boys blood, it had that innoccent virgin taste. So sweet, so lovely, it went down so smoothly. It was even better then his favorite drink, Vodka. If that blasted Gilbert hadn't shown up the he could have been feeding on the boy right now! When he got his hands on the physic again, he was going to drink from him as often as he could. The when he was no longer needed, he would drink him DRY!

A soft knock at the door disturbed him from his museings. A loud growle escaped his throught, as he went to open the door.

Swinging the door open, it reviled a smaller Lithuainian man, with light brown hair and vibrant green eyes, he wore a green military outfit. The ashend haired man reconised him as Toris, one of his underlings. Toris was trembling alittle, which annoyed him alittle, because out of all his underlings, Toris was his favorite to talk with.

He looked down at the trembling man, "Da. What is it?"

"Ummm, Mister Ivan, sir, The asian vampier counsle is here, and are awaiting your arivale. Also supper shall be served on you account, once the meeting is done." Toris reported.

"Da, vary good, Toris. I shall arive soon." Ivan said with a conferming nod. With that Toris was off, to deal with his other responsiblitys.

Ivan grumbled, and left the room. The entier time, Toris had been shakeing. At the vary least, Toris did his best to try and not tremble infrount of Ivan. Out of all of Ivan's underlings Toris seem to be the one who was alway less afriad of him than every one else. Aside from his sisters of coures. But it always saddend him when he thought about it. That was, however, to be exspected from his underling when he was the leader of a blood thirsty clan of vampiers. Not every one could handle it. You needed to he strong mean, and over all frighting in order to, well keep order.

After all vampiers were ment to rule over humans. Vampiers were suppior to humans in every way. It was to bad that not every one could servive the turning prosses.

His older sister had not been able to handle it and past on soon after she was changed. His younger sister, on the other hand was another case enterly! where as everyone had problems at one point or anouther, usally when it came time to feed, the problems would come up, hell, even Ivan had had trobles at frist. But with Netalia... not so much. She went through it no problem. At all.

It was quite frighting accualy.

Then again Netalia had always been abit... Off. to put it nicely. Well she was also hell bent in Trying to marry him... Amoung other things...

With a quick glance back at his office, he strod down the hall way to the meeting area, that held the asian vampier faction. As he walked, he thought of this mantion. He had the meeting room so that he wouldn't have to leave his home often. Since he wanted to have a unique house, and because one the last day of construction, them men found out what Ivan and him men were, he had the men killed. Well it was more like, he had them kept so that him and his clan could feed. One almost got away, but he was found and meet the same grizzly fate as his friends.

The mansion could hold up to 75 people at a time, 40 rooms, were taken by other vampiers, and the dungion was occupied by the magic folk the he had captured. plus the 50 or so humans he had in the celler for food. He made sure the house, or at least the dungon had talons surounding to to prevent the magic folk from useing their magic.

After all he didn't was those pathetic cretures to wander around his house freely and continue thinking they were better than everyone.

And that was the hole point of thins meeting, to end the Magic folk's wreched exsistance. When the war ended, It ended rather unfairly, he thougt, for the Earth bounds. And he wasn't the only one. Alot of Earth bounds felt this way. The portal to the magic was aclosed off to the earth bounds and only the magics could cross. It was as thougt they thought themselves better than the earth bounds! And who was to say that the magic folk wern't planning on attacking them! Better that the earth bounds attack now, then the Magic's attack.

He was meeting Yao, Head of the Asian vampire and his insight on war was said to be the best, after all the vamp. was over 4000 years old.

Ivan stoped infrount of the meeting room doors. He could hear Yao, and his family. A small smile graced his lips, as he opened the door.

Time to start.

* * *

I feel like this took for ever to type out! and write out...fuuuuck... I hate school... or at least my first period... ew. Atleast i have a slack class right afterwords... then lunch... then a spare...

ANYWOT! umm... yeah not to to much about this chapter.. I'm writing out the 4th right now... so it'll be a while before i complete it. umm... I'm sorry it sucks... I can't write worth shit but... meh. Fuck it, eh? hoped you liked it...


End file.
